


Call Me

by Dusty



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Misbehaviour, RPF, Snark, projecting desires onto public figures for sexual satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He worships her, but Judi prefers it when he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from my take on Judi being that she’s a little subby/wicked at times. And Daniel, as much as he worships her, isn’t afraid to tell her when she’s being naughty. His reaction to Javier's story about her phone going off in a scene did something to me. (See various interactions on Graham Norton).

_He was in the moment, breathtakingly masterful, a mesmerising mixture of emotion and reserve, dry wit and depth. He opened his mouth, the words in his throat and the feelings raw…_

A corny rendition of the James Bond theme filled the air.

“Oh!” cried Judi, quickly grabbing her phone and grimacing.  She answered it, speaking hurriedly to the caller on the other end.

The crew stood around, no one finding it particularly funny. It had interrupted both rehearsals and shooting three times the day before, throwing Javier badly. Sam was staring into space, grinding his teeth. And Daniel… Daniel was fuming.

“Bye,” Judi whispered into her phone, and hung up. “I’m sorry!” she said desperately. “I thought it was off.”

“Give it here,” came a severe voice. Daniel was holding out his hand and glaring at her.

Abashed, Judi laid the phone in his hand. “It was an accident,” she said. “Sorry, Dan.”

He pressed a couple of buttons and the phone switched off. She reached for it, but he held it back from her.

“This is confiscated,” he said sternly, pocketing her phone.

“But it’s my phone! I need it!” she pleaded.

“Not right now you don’t. You have a scene to do.” He laid his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her around, walking her back to her position. He leaned in and murmured in her ear. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Her cheeks burned and she glanced about the set sheepishly.

“Let’s go for another take on that, then,” said Sam, sounding more than put out. “That was spot on, Dan. Let’s do it again. This time with no interruptions.”

Judi squirmed for a moment, then took a deep breath. 

Sam called ‘action’, and they were Bond and M again.

 **Later**

Sam was pleased. The scene had certainly been emotionally charged, and despite certain frustrations had actually elevated beyond his expectations. Daniel had gone back to his trailer for a break, which gave Sam a chance to politely, but firmly, request that Dame Judi keep her phone off while on set.

She had apologised, apparently mortified enough to satisfy him she wouldn’t let it happen again, and he’d sent her home for the day.

On her way back to change, she remembered Daniel still had her mobile. Her stomach fluttered as she approached his trailer, climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

It swung open, and Daniel stood leaning in the doorway, making a point of not letting her in. His eyes smouldered as he raised an eyebrow.

She felt like a naughty school girl who’d had to stay after class. “Please, sir, may I have my phone back?” she requested meekly.

He sighed dramatically. “I don’t know. Maybe I should keep it until you learn how and when to use it.”

Her eyes narrowed as she gave him her very best look of defiance.

He put his hands on his hips, effortlessly authoritarian. “This is a conversation I’m used to having with teenagers, not mature professionals,” he scolded.

“Sam’s already told me off,” she said. “Quite right. But I don’t need to hear it twice. And I am not a teenager.” Her eyes glinted playfully.

They stared at each other for a moment, Daniel trying to keep a straight face as a very insolent Judi Dench stood before him.

“Are you going to put it on silent?” he asked.

“I don’t know how to,” she answered coyly.

“I’ll teach you,” he threatened. “And how to turn it off.”

She glared back at him sullenly.

He huffed, then took a moment to be sincere. “What would you say to some new, young actor who did the same thing, and kept disrupting scenes? You’d have them out on their ear pretty quick, I imagine.”

“I know,” she said, wringing her hands. “But you know what it’s like – I turn it back on while we’re waiting around for hours and hours, in case I get a call, possibly from Clint Eastwood or Tarantino..”

Daniel peered at her dangerously, not giving into her silliness.

She continued. “…and typically one comes in during the two minutes we’re actually rolling.”

“It was your daughter,” he chided.

Judi scowled. “She couldn’t find the right vase,” she argued.

Daniel stepped forward and caught Judi by the arm, leading her down the steps. He removed her phone from his pocket and pointed it at her.

“Put it on silent,” he ordered evenly.

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at him demurely.  

He regarded her with a steady glare, then handed her the phone. “If it goes off just one more time on set, you will never again be allowed to own a mobile. You’ll be on the ‘no phone’ list.”

She pulled her arm free from his grip, threatening rebellion.

He pointed a finger in her face. “And I don’t care if you’re a Dame Commander of the fucking universe, I shall bloody well put you across my knee.”

Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

“Clear?” he asked.

She looked at him coolly. “Someone needs to get a good night’s sleep before he does something he regrets,” she stated calmly. “Goodnight, Daniel."

She turned on her heal with regal dignity. As she walked away she glanced at her phone, and in a matter of seconds she had switched it back on. She smirked to herself as she sauntered to back to her trailer.

He watched her go, indulging in a wolfish grin before returning to his own trailer with a spring in his step.

 


End file.
